<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late by CoButton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424772">Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton'>CoButton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, I just wanted to write, Original Character(s), Sort Of, also it’s 3am so yeah, it’s more of a “practice write”, twas bored, you don’t actually get the character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character study-ish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hold on I should be studying</p>
<p>wait no I should be sleeping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not once had I ever felt so desolate. So alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve heard that a million times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But have I ever said it back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I read a poem once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe that was because you weren’t there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did I bother to stay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could’ve run away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But a part of me wanted to be with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why? Why? Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I asked myself this everyday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What good have you done for this world?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You won’t even listen to a single word I say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You say sorry yet continue as you were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You caused me to lose trust in the ones I held dear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was happy once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then you ruined me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You think I wanted this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to despise you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>All I wanted.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>was happiness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s no saving me now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was already dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>g’night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>